


Очень американское Рождество

by monmorensy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monmorensy/pseuds/monmorensy
Summary: Шузо всего лишь хотел увидеть, как отмечают Рождество в Штатах





	

— Ты уверен, что для рождественского настроения нам надо потрахаться в шапках Санты? — Тацуя явно пытался принять серьезный вид, но его выдавали подрагивающие уголки губ и веселые искорки глазах: предложение ему точно понравилось.

— Абсолютно. — Шузо кивнул со всей уверенностью, на которую был способен, и уточнил: — А еще я должен быть сверху, так будет рождественнее.

Слово ему не понравилось, и он исправился:

— Рождественскее. — Это тоже звучало недостаточно убедительно. — Более по-рождественски. — Так-то лучше. Шузо снова покивал и поправил помпон своей шапочки.

Тацуя приподнял бровь, всем видом выражая большое сомнение, но спорить не стал. За это Шузо любил его еще сильнее — они всегда соглашались друг с другом в действительно важных вопросах. Например, о том, как правильно создавать атмосферу праздника. Шузо коротко чмокнул Тацую в кончик носа — почти не промахнулся — и попытался вспомнить, кто первый предложил устроить личное маленькое Рождество в середине мая. Кажется, это все-таки был Тацуя. Шузо всего лишь рассказал, что всегда хотел посмотреть на настоящее американское Рождество, совсем как в фильмах, а Тацуя тут же рванул на чердак за здоровенной искусственной елкой и коробкой с украшениями.

Хорошо, что родители Тацуи уехали на все выходные, им бы точно не понравилась раскиданная по полу мишура, которую Тацуя сначала хотел повесить на елку, а потом почему-то повесил на Шузо, и уж тем более не понравилась огромная кастрюля эгг-нога — «секретный американский рецепт, Шу» — в которую Тацуя вылил пол-литра виски.

После второй кружки секретного эгг-нога «Один дома» стал казаться Шузо чертовски смешной комедией, хотя он не понимал половину слов. После четвертой и просмотра «Плохого Санты» красная шапочка Тацуи стала выглядеть необычайно привлекательной. Больше Шузо решил не рисковать и вместо пятой порции предложил Тацуе гарантированный способ превратить одиннадцатое мая в двадцать четвертое декабря — заняться сексом прямо под наполовину наряженной елкой.

Пытаясь одновременно стянуть с Тацуи футболку и при этом не сбить криво сидящую шапочку, Шузо напряженно размышлял, где же взять смазку. Видимо, с идеей трахнуть Тацую он погорячился, и придется обойтись минетом. Возможно, он сказал это вслух, а может быть Тацуя все-таки умел читать чужие мысли — Шузо давно это подозревал, — но он ласково улыбнулся и вытащил из заднего кармана джинсов маленький тюбик. Прекрасно, настоящее рождественское чудо. Шузо поцеловал ухмыляющиеся губы, слизывая сладкий вкус эгг-нога, и на минуту оторвался от Тацуи, чтобы стянуть штаны. Носки в красную полоску он решил оставить, они выглядели очень по-рождественски.

Пока Шузо возился с путающимися штанинами, Тацуя успел раздеться и удобно устроиться на полу возле елки, подложив под поясницу свернутые джинсы и раздвинув колени. Шузо на секунду замер, пытаясь решить, чего ему хочется больше: снова поцеловать Тацую или взять в рот его член. С одной стороны, если Тацуя кончит ему в глотку, следующего раунда придется подождать. С другой — влажная розовая головка просто притягивала взгляд и заставляла рот наполняться слюной.

В конце концов желание отсосать Тацуе победило здравый смысл, и Шузо подполз поближе, удобно устраиваясь на полу. Тацуя осторожно вплел пальцы в его волосы — Шузо каждый раз приходилось просить его тянуть посильнее — и довольно вздохнул. Шузо обхватил его член у основания, подышал на головку и поднял взгляд. Тацуя завороженно рассматривал висящий прямо над его лицом шарик и расслабленно улыбался.

Шузо медленно провел языком от основания члена до самого кончика, слизав соленую каплю смазки, и обхватил головку губами. Тацуя громко вскрикнул, и Шузо почувствовал было прилив гордости за свою технику, когда его грубо отпихнули. Возмутиться он не успел: раздался грохот, и здоровенная елка рухнула между Шузо и вовремя откатившимся в сторону Тацуей. В комнате повисла мертвая тишина.

Разом протрезвевший Шузо аккуратно поднялся на ноги и обошел елку, оценивая ущерб. Несколько пластиковых шариков разбились на крупные осколки, но ветки на первый взгляд казались целыми.

— Черт, теперь придется все это убирать. — Шузо осмотрелся в поисках своих штанов. — Ты каким местом эту елку ставил?

Вместо ответа Тацуя перекатился на спину и томно потянулся.

— Убрать всегда успеем, давай сначала закончим.

Шузо понял, что протрезвел не до конца, потому что секс на полу возле елки, пусть даже упавшей, по-прежнему казался ему потрясающей затеей. Он подобрал упавшую шапочку Санты и опустился на колени. Отмечать так отмечать.


End file.
